


The All-star and the Bella

by VampirePrince1327



Category: Aubrey Posen/ Stacie Conrad - Fandom, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell - Fandom, Pitch Perfect (Movies), bechloe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePrince1327/pseuds/VampirePrince1327
Summary: Beca Mitchell is starting her senior year of high school shes an all around 3 sport athlete that happens to hold a secret.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue  
> Hey my name is Beca Mitchel I live with my father and step mother or as I rather call her "step monster". I'm the star athlete at my school I play volleyball, basketball, and softball. I am not a straight A student but I do get both A’s and B’s when it comes to my grades. I also have a secret that I hide from everyone. I get enough attention from everyone as it is so this could by why I hide this secret from everyone. I'm getting ready to start my senior year at my high school and already I am being expected to join sports. I mean yes, I was already going to since I do love to play but when I'm expected to keep being great it becomes less fun. My father is a college professor and expects me to go to the college that he teaches at after high school is over. I don’t really want to but he says that it will be a free ride for me to join that college. He already informed me that they already have sports so that I can keep playing. I have 3 close friends their names are Jesse, Cynthia Rose, and Stacie we all grew up together since we all live on the same block. They have stuck with me through a lot but even though we are all as close as we are they don't even know my huge secret. What they do know about me that I hide from my father and “step monster” is that I am not into guys but females. Jesse tends to step up to be a cover up when it comes to my dad questioning things which I am grateful for. Hopefully this year I don’t need to worry too much with hiding things since I will be moving out after graduation. Guess only time will tell.

I roll over hearing my alarm go off slowly reaching over to hit the snooze button not really wanting to get up. Today is the first day back and the first day of being a senior in high school. Slowly I get up rubbing my eyes trying to wake up more before fully getting up to walk to the bathroom. As I sit on my bed I hear my father down stairs talking to my “step monster” about how he can’t wait to see what amazing things I do this year. I sigh softly before choosing to finally get up and get dressed and ready to go. Once out of my room fully dressed I head down stairs to the kitchen just to grab an apple. Of course, my father tries to stop me saying I need more than just an apple to eat for breakfast. I finally win and I am out the door heading to my car.  
Finally putting the car into gear, I head off towards Stacie’s house to pick her up like I agreed to the day before. Once arriving there I notice her already waiting outside for me. I pull up to the end of her driveway and she quickly hops in. I can’t help but give my friend a quick look over noticing she was wearing her tight jeans and a low-cut form fitting t-shirt. As my eyes looked her up and down I couldn’t hold back the grin that appeared on my face.  
Stacie noticed that I was looking at her and she smirked back at me “you know if you take a picture it would last a lot longer Beca.” Her saying that finally snapped me out of the trance I must have been in. “Shut it missy not my fault you chose to wear something attractive our first day back.” We both laugh as I put the car back into drive.  
While driving, I couldn’t help but steal glances at Stacie now and then. I always had a tad of a small crush on my close friend. She knew about it but claimed that she was straight but didn’t mind that I had this crush on her. Granted she would tease me now and then about it but it was never awkward between us. It only seemed to bring us closer.  
After about a half hour we arrived I slowly made my way around the parking lot avoiding those that were already walking away from their cars as I made my way to the reserved parking spot for me. I got out and walked around opening the passenger side door for Stacie before she could open it up. “Aww already showing your charm so early in the year or you trying to make up for staring earlier.” She gives me a sly wink causing me to blush a tad which she giggles to.  
“Hey if you don’t want me to open doors for you anymore I won’t.” I smirk knowing this got to her a bit since I knew she did love having doors opened for her. But before she could get her come back in we both heard our names being yelled. Both Stacie and I turn to see who was calling us just to see Jesse running in our direction.  
“Morning ladies how was your summer vacation?” He asks this as his arm wrap around both Stacie and me so we are now trapped in one of his famous group hugs. Stacie chuckles before returning his hug so he lets us go. “Summer was ok went to the beach with my family for a few weeks then went to visit some of my cousins.” I look at them both as I knew they were waiting for me to answer what I did this summer.  
Standing there I question if I should tell them the truth of what I had done this summer or only tell them certain parts to it leaving my secret just a secret. “I mostly worked out to stay in shape so I won’t need to worry too much about not being able to keep up.” Jesse looked at me and shook his head. “Beca you know even if you hadn’t worked out this summer you wouldn’t have to worry about not keeping up.”  
Stacie nods her head smiling at you. “He is right you know I mean you have been the star athlete here for all four years and not once have you ever had any issues of keeping up with anyone”  
I can’t help but smirk at what Stacie had just said so me being who I am I can’t help but use this time to give her a hard time “Aww has someone been secretly checking me out Stacie, I didn’t know my shape and how I play in sports has caught so much of your attention.” She glares at me as Jesse just stands there trying to hold in his laugh.  
After I chose to push Stacie a little more I chose to flex my arms smirking at her giving her a wink as I do. She slightly blushes like she always does when I do this and sure enough that’s all it took for her to chase me around the parking lot to get me back. While running away from Stacie I see Cynthia getting out of her car so I head over to her.  
“Hey girl let me guess you were teasing Stacie again.” She laughs as she sees me running towards her with a hot and bothered Stacie not far behind yelling my name. “Hahaha yeah I couldn’t help it she is just way too make all hot and bothered.” Cynthia laughs nodding her head. “Sometimes I swear that she still is hiding in that closet of hers which she really needs to just come out of already.”  
Stacie finally catches me pulling me tight against her as she pours a water bottle over my head. Jesse makes his way over in time to see this happening so him and Cynthia laugh and start to head into the school before us. Once I am finally able to get free I glare at Stacie. “You know if you wanted me wet you could have done it a different way.”  
She only smirks at me “Oh but this way was more fun and plus you get to walk around with a wet shirt today.” We both laugh as we catch up to Jesse and Cynthia saying hey to a few other people as we make our way to our lockers before parting ways to head to our classes.  
The day went by fast and I was glad that it did I couldn’t handle another teacher asking me if I was going to go out for sports again this year. Yes, I planned on it but being asked by everyone throughout the day was really starting to get on my nerves. After a day like today I can’t wait till later tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

School days pass and soon enough homecoming is just around the corner. Everyone already is asking who they want to be their dates and wondering who will be the lucky one that gets to take me. Little do they know I don’t plan to go to the dance the way they think I will be there.   
Stacie got asked out by the star football player Jake, Jesse asked this college girl that he has been seeing to the dance her name is Aubrey from what he has said she goes to the college that my father teaches at, Cynthia asked her girlfriend Denise. I already has informed them that I will not be going that I will be busy that night with other stuff.   
I don’t get questioned anymore after announcing that I will not be there. Yes, a lot of the teachers and fellow students are upset that I will not be going since this is my last year here. Well, I guess there is one teacher who isn’t upset though that is because he already is in on what I will be doing that night since he is the one who has set it up.  
The night before the dance is the homecoming football game Stacie, Jesse, and Cynthia Rose all agree they were going to drag me out of my house to go to the game with them. Stacie was the first to barge into my room almost seeing what I was doing “Beca come on you told us you would go this year.” I jump as I quickly close my laptop “Seriously Stacie don’t you know how to knock?” She simply chuckles then turns her attention to my laptop with a questioning look on her face. “What were you doing watching porn? I’ve never seen you close your laptop that fast before.” She makes her way over placing her hand on my laptop that quickly gets swatted away. “No I wasn’t watching porn Stacie but it is something that is private.”   
I look at her and I can tell she has concern in her eyes. I sigh and run a hand through my hair. “Please don’t think that I do not trust you it’s just something I’m not ready to let anyone know about yet.” She nods then makes her way over to my closet pulling out a jacket tossing it at me. “Come on Miss secret we have a football game to go watch.”  
After the game the gang wanted to go out to celebrate yet I had to head home to finish up for the dance tomorrow. As I was leaving I happen to walk past Mr. Sinclair he waved for me to walk over. “Hey Beca shouldn’t you be getting set for tomorrow?” I can’t help the chuckle that escapes “Yes sir I was working on it when my friends dragged me here to hang with them I am on my way home now to finish the last touches on it now.” He smiled “Good all the equipment will be set up for you and remember you have to be there an hour early so you don’t get seen by anyone since you wanted this to be a secret. You do have your fit right?”   
“Yes, sir I do and I’ll be sure to be there an hour before.” He nods his head and walks away to deal with two students who are fighting over what looks like a bet they must have made. I shrug and head home and right away get back to working.  
Stacie texts me shortly after I finish up and close my laptop asking if she could stop by. I sigh and was about to answer when I heard a knock on my door. When I open the door I see Stacie standing there she slowly makes her way around me and goes over to my laptop turning to me. “Beca why are you hiding things from us all?”   
“If you are talking about what I was doing on my laptop I already told you I wasn’t ready to tell anyone.” She walks over to me staring me down. “I saw you talking to Mr. Sinclair Beca what are you up to that you have to be at the dance an hour the dance?” My heart starts to race in panic as I try to come up with a lie but I know Stacie and she wouldn’t believe anything I say that will be a lie since she knows when I lie. She glares at me now showing she is clearly getting annoyed “Beca the truth not some lie.”  
I look at her in defeat and sight running my hands through my hair making my way over to my laptop. “Mr. Sinclair asked me to help out with the lights for the dance since they are having some mysterious DJ preforming at the dance.” I look at her hoping she doesn’t ask any more questions, but I am wrong.   
“Beca why would they have you do the lights when I am sure the DJ will already have the lights set up to the way they want them to be so they match their mix? You never met this DJ and there is no way you would know what they will be playing at the dance now why are you really going there.”  
Stacie finally got it out of me and I had to beg her to not say anything since I already get enough unwanted attention from people. “Stacie please don’t tell anyone not even Jesse or Cynthia Rose. It’s not that I don’t trust them it’s just this was going to be a secret no one was to find out.” She finally nods and promises she won’t tell before taking her leave to head home.


	3. Chapter 3

At 6:00am my alarm goes off waking me from my deep sleep remembering that I promised Stacie that I would meet her for breakfast to explain more on what she found out last night before the dance. About a half hour later I was heading out the door to head to the café in town to meet Stacie. Once arriving she was already there sitting at a table with two menus waiting for me. She looked up as I walked over and smiled “Well look who was actually able to get up in time for once.” A small groan escaped my lips as I sat down.  
“Yea well I wouldn’t have had to get up this early if you hadn’t gotten my secret out of me last night.” I gave her a slight smirk which earned me a smack on the arm and her glaring at me. “I wouldn’t have needed to get it out of you like this if you had just told me from the start you know I would have kept it a secret from everyone.” Sighing hearing her say that it hit me that maybe I could have at least told her since she was my best friend.   
“I’m sorry Stacie I guess I just wanted to figure it all out before I spoke about it and you are right I should have at least told you.” I look at her and smile “So I am sure you have a lot of questions that you are dying to ask.” We both laugh and she nods her head smiling bigger. “How long have you been doing this and do you DJ at any of the local clubs? I mean you do tend to disappear a lot is it because you have to go DJ?” I simply look at her laughing “Slow down with the questions Stacie I will answer the all just not all at once.” After I get my laughing under control I finally choose to answer her.  
“I’ve been doing this since sophomore year, I didn’t start being a DJ at the local club here in town till the end of junior year Mr. Sinclair got the gig there yes I am under age but all I do is DJ. And before you ask yes, I do have a stage name so no one knows it is me you will find out what it is tonight at the dance along with what I wear to hide who I am. Oh and just because you know I will be the DJ tonight doesn’t mean you will get to make all the requests tonight.” I bust out laughing as I see her jaw drop then her pout at my last comment.  
“But Beca you know you want to let me at least hit on you while you DJ and hey maybe you could help get us in to see you preform one of these times.” She gives me her famous puppy dog eyes that she knows I can’t resist forever. After I give in she smiles again at her victory. Before we get up to leave so we both can go get ready for tonight I turn to her to say one last thing. “Stacie keep your flirting to a low key you have a date tonight and yes I maybe an unknown gender while I DJ if you start to joke flirt with me like you do already the others may pick up on it so make it like you are just hitting on the “hot” new DJ to win more requests.” She laughs as she waves and turns to leave taking off in her car leaving me to take of in mine.  
When times comes around for me to head over to the school for the dance I grab my bag with my fit in it putting my laptop and headphones in it. I grab the box of glow sticks that I plan to toss out into the group of students then grab my keys and I am out the door in no time to make it there before anyone else. Once at the school I Mr. Sinclair meets me at the one back door where he had me park near so my car would be hidden from everyone who would be parking in the parking lot.   
“Got all you need Beca?” He looks at me as he grabs the box of glow sticks from me as we head towards the gym. “Yes, sir I do is everything else set up for me and should I change in the employee bathroom or the locker room?” I can tell he is thinking about what will be said. He turns to me grabbing the case with my laptop. “Everything is set up for you go change in the locker room and then meet me on the stage for the quick sound and light test.”  
Quickly making my way into the locker room I pull out black jeans, black and red hoodie, black and red sneakers, and my mask that only covers from my nose up leaving the rest open so I can fit the mic perfectly in place without interference. As I put my hair into a pony tail to hide my hair better I slip into my jeans putting my shoes on before putting the sweater on. Once I got all those on I make sure my hair won’t come loose on my before placing my mask on and lifting the hood up on my sweater.   
With about 40 mins to spare to get all the sound and light test done I make my way to the stage handing Mr. Sinclair the bag with my clothes in it to hide for me. After all the testing is done and the glow sticks placed on the table near the booth that I’m going to be at he looks at me. “Nervous about playing in front of your fellow students?” I can’t help but chuckle and smirk “Dude I play for clubs remember I think I would be more nervous about playing there then I would be here since I know already what half the school listens to.” We both laugh as the other teachers start to get to where they need to be during the dance.   
Mr. Sinclair gives me a big smile before heading off the stage heading towards the doors where the students would all be coming in. I already know he will be the one to introduce me to the glass. One of the teachers nodded in my direction to indicate that the students are starting to arrive so I toss on a song so that they have something to come into the gym and start dancing.   
I walked away from the booth to grab my water just as the students started to come in I wasn’t in their sight but I could see some of them shocked by the DJ booth that was set up on the stage. After standing there watching more walk in I finally spot Stacie walking in with her date followed by Jesse, Aubrey, Cynthia Rose, and Denise. Stacie being how she I saw her talking to the group before walking towards the stage by herself. I can’t help but shake my head at already how ballsy she is being. Pulling my phone out knowing she has her phone on her I shoot her a quick text.   
Beca: Seriously Stacie already walking to the stage lol.  
Stacie: Oh, so you can see me yet I can’t seem to see you.  
Beca: Yes, I see your dork and no you won’t see me till Mr. Sinclair makes his introduction.  
Stacie: But I want to see your fit now just tell me where you are hiding already.   
Beca: Nope sorry Stacie btw you may want to turn around your dating is approaching you.  
I put my phone away after seeing Stacie hide her phone in time to turn to take the drink from her date that he brought her. Jesse and the others soon joined her close to the stage talking as Mr. Sinclair walked out onto the stage. “Alright I am sure you all are wondering why we have a DJ booth set up on stage here. Well we wanted to switch things up and I hired a new upcoming DJ to preform here. No this won’t be their first time preforming in front of people so without further ado give it up for DJ All-Star. I make my way back to the DJ booth holding up a hand before flipping a switch turning off the mix I was playing and switched over to the mixes I prepared for tonight already getting everyone dancing.  
I can’t help but scan the crowd to see Stacie’s reaction. Her jaw is gapped as she stares up at me. Sending her a sly smirk I shake my head in amusement before going back to paying attention to my mix. Jesse looks at Stacie and laughs at her which earned him a smack on the arm.   
The rest of the night was going amazing of course Stacie had to flirt her way up onto the stage claiming she had a request for the DJ. Once to me she smiles “Damn if I wasn’t straight I would so go for you right now in that whole fit of yours, and don’t worry the rest think you’re a dude well the whole school did good with that mask of yours DJ All-Star.” I smirk before shooing her away and playing her requests. When it was time for everyone to go home quickly got my stuff and met Mr. Sinclair near the locker room so he can hand me my bag. I didn’t bother changing before rushing out to my car and taking off towards my house.


	4. Chapter 4

As I laid in bed I was suddenly woken by my phone ringing. Looking to see who it was I groan as I answer. “Yes Jesse? You better have a good reason to waking me on a Sunday.” He laughs “Aww come on Beca you know you want to get up right now. We have coffee oh and you may want to open the door or you will have a Stacie jumping on you.” Just then Stacie runs through my bed room door and jumps on me knocking my phone to the floor. “Last night was amazing Becs.” She smirks “Wish you could have been there to see the hot DJ they had there.”   
Shaking my head I can’t help but chuckle as Jesse and Cynthia come in carrying the coffee. “Told you she was going to jump on you.” Taking my coffee from him we all laugh as I sit up causing Stacie to fall off the side of the bed. “Hey that isn’t funny I was comfy.” She pouts which causes us to laugh hard. They end up telling me how their night went and I found up Jesse is now dating that Aubrey. Cynthia smirks “Don’t forget to tell Beca about how jealous Stacie’s date got when she came over telling us she got the DJs number and how we will be snuck into the bar that the DJ preforms at.”  
I shoot Stacie a glare which she just smirks at me knowing she did it to help keep my cover but seriously though she had to mention the club. Sighing I drink my coffee “I’m glad you all had a blast last night I wish I could have been there to spend it with you all.” After about an hour of them taking over my room they head out so I lay back down since I was still tired falling back to sleep. Two hours later I wake up to yet another phone call thought this time it is wrong Mr. Sinclair. “Hello Sir is everything ok?”  
I hear a chuckle on the other end “Yes everything is ok figured you would like to know that everyone loved your mixes and how you made it a night to remember. Oh and you have another gig at the bar on Saturday you up for it?” Feeling completely relieved to hear the good news about last night I smile to myself. “I am really glad to hear that everyone loved last night Sir and do you really have to ask lol yes I will do the gig on Saturday but fair warning Stacie figured it out it was me. She has already sworn to not tell anyone but, she may end up dragging the others to see the hot DJ more.   
No longer hiding the amusement in his voice “I should have known out of anyone she would have been the one to figure it out I mean she was all over you last night.” We both can’t help but laugh to this since it was so true. “Well see you at school tomorrow Beca enjoy the rest of your Sunday and try to not get too bombarded by Stacie.” Smirking to myself “To late Sir she was here earlier. See you tomorrow.” We both hang up as I finally get up to head down stairs to get me something to eat.  
Next day at school everyone is still talking about the dance and the DJ that played. As the day went on I couldn’t help but laugh at how many people were arguing over what gender the DJ was. Jesse Stacie and Cynthia alongside me as we went to lunch laughing at everyone. “Stacie have you been questioned about the DJ since you spent a lot of time up on the stage?” Smirking at Jesse who had just asked her this “Yes in fact I have and I already made it clear the DJ is off limits.” Shooting her a glare she laughs. Cynthia Rose raises her eye brow at Stacie “And how would you know this do you really know the gender of the DJ I mean they had that voice changing thing whenever they spoke.” You can see Stacie’s smirk growing bigger “I am a huge flirt remember and the DJ said they wouldn’t mind hanging out with me a lot more why do you think I was able to get us to be able to get into their future gigs at the bars.”   
As the week passed the school still was talking about the DJ. Mr. Sinclair was always being surrounded whenever he wasn’t in class by students asking about the DJ. He never said much about it other than he was close to the DJ and respected their choice to not let anyone know who they are. Friday I had a volleyball meeting which I couldn’t wait to get to. At the meeting, we would be voting who would be captain this year I won’t lie I’m kind of hoping they will pick Stacie since I don’t want to be the center of attention again this year with all the sports.  
Sadly, I got voted to be captain again and Stacie was co-captain. Volleyball was the only sport Stacie played. Cynthia Rose was on the basketball team with me. Neither of them could play softball leaving me on the team without them then again, I don’t mind since it was my thing other than being a secret DJ.  
The next day as I start to get ready for the gig I call the bar to request a reservation for Stacie Conrad. “Hey Luke got a reservation I need you to set up for me tonight the name it will be under is Stacie Conrad. If possible, book them up in the VIP section please I’ll pay for it.” Luke inhales deeply “And how many people will be with her Beca? Also, how old will they all end up being so I can inform the bartenders.” Smirking knowing, I have him wrapped around my finger thanks to Mr. Sinclair being his best friend “At most there will be about 6 people with her why I am suggesting the VIP section for them and have the bartenders just check their IDs though 3 of them only will drink either water or soda unless you have virgin drinks so you won’t have to worry about underage drinking.”   
Luke finally agrees to allow them the VIP section “Alright Beca but you do owe me for this. Wait I thought only me and Shane knew who really are behind the mask?” Chuckling “Yea well that was till Stacie my best friend found out she already swore she won’t be telling anyone she respects this is my choice so when they arrive just have the bouncer inform them that the Stacie’s new hot DJ friend hooked them up with the VIP. Shortly after informing him I will be there shortly before 6 to get all set up we hang up and I shoot Stacie a text.  
Beca: Stacie you are lucky you are my best friend  
Stacie: Why do you say that Becs?  
Beca: You will see tonight when you arrive at the club be sure to say your name to the bouncer at the door.  
Stacie: I can do that but seriously though how am I lucky?  
Beca: Again, you must wait to find out. Btw I informed them you will have about 5 others with you so choose wisely and remember to not tell them who I really am or you will be paying for your surprise  
Stacie: Fine I’ll wait to find out and I already know who I’m bringing. You don’t have to worry my lips are sealed.   
Beca: See you tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Pulling up to the bar I park in my usual spot in the parking garage that is attached to the bar for the employees to park in. Getting out I grab my stuff before making my way to the that takes you into the employee break room and main office. Luke was already in his office so I knock on his door to inform him that I am there he looks up at me “Beca I already have informed Shane of how you requested the VIP section for your friend he informed me that it may end up happening more than just tonight so your friends will be given special access passes that they will need with them to come see you preform. Shane already has paid for them so either you can personally hand them out to them or I can do it for you.   
My jaw dropped “Wait how much did those cost him he should have told me I would have pitched in some money to help with those since there is 6 passes total.” Luke just shrugged he cares about you Beca plus he is your manager after all don’t forget that.” Making a mental note to thank Mr. Sinclair for this I look back at Luke “I think I’ll just hand them the passes I mean they still won’t know it’s me other than Stacie since I use that thing to change my voice.” He nods then hands the passes to me after finishing putting them into the special lanyards.   
Walking to the changing room for all DJs that they tend to have here tonight it’s just me preforming. Once in my outfit I head out to the bar area to order a Dr. pepper with no ice then heading up to the DJ booth to start getting everything all set up. My favorite bartender Amber makes her way over with my drink. “should I just have them keep coming like always.” She smiles as she hands me my drink, her being my favorite bartender is due to her being Luke’s cousin so she’s cool and laid back always talks to me when I’m on break and doesn’t ask a lot of questions to who I am. “Of course hot stuff keep them coming it gets hot up here and you can toss in a few waters now and then too since I know you worry about me passing out up here.” Rolling her eyes while her lips form a smirk she walks away back to the bar.  
About 10mins after Amber walked away I got a text from Stacie saying they were on their way and will be here in about 5mins. I quickly got the rest of my stuff together for me to go on then ran to get their passes for when I take my first break I can bring them over. It wasn’t hard to see the door where I was set up so I watched it as I played a few tracks just to start getting everything rolling. Soon enough I saw Stacie, Jesse, Cynthia, Denise, Aubrey, and another female I haven’t met walk up to Tim the bouncer.   
Stacie’s jaw dropped indicating they were told they have the VIP section to them self. Tim led the way with them following close behind. My eyes land on the female with them that I don’t know. Looking her over I notice how vibrant her red hair is, I then notice her eyes I’ve never seen eyes so blue before. Shaking my head I quickly go back to paying attention to the tracks cutting them off so. Switching my mic on I look up at the VIP section. “Are you all ready to dance and have a good time!” I yell as I turn my attention to the rest of the bar. “Let’s get this party started shall we.” Quickly tossing on one of my personal mixes everyone was already cheering in excitement as the music filled the bar.  
Throughout my set, I keep glancing over at the VIP section. Jesse and Aubrey, Cynthia and Denise were all grinding on each other as they danced since they were the couples in the group. Stacie was dancing around with the red-haired girl smiling and laughing. Smiling to myself I keep playing songs after songs. An hour in I turn my mic back on “Alright going to take a small break once I’m back though I hope to keep surprising you all.” Turning my mic back off I hit play on my laptop that I had a playlist pulled up on so everyone still had music to dance to.   
Stepping down from the DJ booth I head over to the VIP section with the passes in hand. Stacie sees me right away and runs over. “OMG I can’t believe you actually were able to get us in VIP you are amazing.” Throwing her arms around me I quickly hug her back. “Hey it was no big deal but there’s more to this surprise but first how about you introduce this hot DJ friend of yours to everyone since they are staring.” She turns to see that they are and laughs dragging me along.  
“DJ All-star I would like you to meet my friends this is Jesse his girlfriend Aubrey, the other couple here is Cynthia Rose and her girlfriend Denise, and this beauty is Chloe. Her and Aubrey go to college together. Everyone this is DJ All-star.” After shaking hands with them all even though I already knew most of them but they don’t know it’s me I go over to Chloe to shake her hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” She smiles “It’s nice to meet you too but would you be ok with removing your glove to shake my hand?”   
Studding her facial features I smirk as I start to raise my other hand I hear Aubrey speak up. “Chloe sometimes I swear you don’t know what personal boundaries are.” Chloe turns to her friend and gives this cute puppy dog face “Aubrey I do know what they are I mean if I didn’t I would have done worse and you know it.” Aubrey raises an eye brow and was about to say something when I stepped in. “It’s ok it’s a harmless question and sure I can remove the glove if you like.”   
Chloe smiles brightly as I remove the glove as we shake hands I can’t help but feel something and by the looks of it she felt it too. Quickly pulling my hand back I slip my glove back on noticing Stacie’s jaw dropped out of the corner of my eye. Choosing to ignore that feeling that I just felt I quickly pull out the passes. “Since I have a feeling you all will be here a lot more here is the rest of the gift for tonight. This time all 6 of their jaws drop once seeing what was handed to them. Jesse was the first to speak up. “Is this for real we get to come here whenever we want to see you preform?”  
“Yea just be sure to not abuse it though your special guests here and I enjoy seeing you all have a good time, but I must go back up there and finish the night. Take care everyone.” Turning to head back up to the booth I hear someone running up behind me throwing their arms around me. Right away I know who it is. “Stacie it’s no big deal really just go enjoy yourself we will talk later.” I feel her breathing on my ear as she whispers to me. “Thank you again so much for this Becs and yes we will talk later.” Two hours later I’m finally done with my full set I start to pack up. Out of the corner of my eye I see Stacie waving I wave back knowing they were leaving.  
Amber walks over smiling “You were amazing tonight and from the looks of your guests they really enjoyed themselves tonight. But, I couldn’t help but notice that the red head in the group kept looking up at the booth a lot. Do you know her?” Glancing up at Amber “No I only know the one of them the others I met tonight.” She nods before hugging me then taking off to finish cleaning the bar. Sighing to myself I can’t help but feel like tonight may have just caused something though I’m not sure what that is yet.


	6. Chapter 6

Months pass Stacie and they continue to come to the club to watch me perform they also are all at every sporting event then again of course Stacie and Cynthia would be at them with me since they are also on the team. Chloe was always with Jesse and Aubrey her eyes always seem to find me though she never spoke to me. Shrugging it off I go back to paying attention to doing my own thing since she doesn’t even say much at the club either when I am around. When at the club, I just stay up at the booth or go talk to Amber now when on break.  
“Hey DJ everything ok you seem to be a little out of it lately even Luke has started to notice it.” Picking up the Dr. pepper that she has set down for me already my shoulders shrug a bit. “Guess that I can’t help but feel like one of my friend, friends don’t like me though I can’t figure out why.” Amber comes around sitting on the stool next to me. “Don’t let it get to you I am sure they just don’t know how to handle how mysterious you are. I mean none of us know your real voice or what you even look like.”  
Risking a glance up at the VIP section I see Stacie and Chloe talking what about I have no idea but Stacie tends to point in my direction every now and then. “So, I take it it’s the redhead that has you all worked up about huh?” Turning to now look at Amber “Is it really that obvious that it’s her?” Amber nods then give one of her signature warm smiles. “Yes, it is though you can always try to give her a reason to talk to you since it seems like her eyes never seem to leave you.”  
Just as I was about to ask her what she means by this she gets up and positions herself onto my lap without any warning looking over at my shoulder towards the VIP section. “Amber what are you doing, you know how I feel about my personal space.” Looking back at me Amber smirked leaning in “Yes I know but a certain red head seems to be extremely jealous right now. You know your lap is actually really comfy to sit on.” Rolling my eyes I can't help but laugh with her on that. “Amber you are a dork but really did you have to sit on me.”  
“Well I could always do something else since I have been curious about it for a while now.” Getting ready to grab her hands if they try to reach for my hood or mask she reaches up instead to the mic that I use to change my voice turning it off. Looking at her in confusion to why she just did that she smiles. “Please let me hear your voice I mean we talk every night you are here and I have yet been allowed to hear it.” Sighing softly I lift her off my lap grabbing her hand bringing her up to the booth away from everyone else that was at the bar turning to face her. “Your cousin is not going to be too happy with you for this you do know this right.”  
Ambers jaw drops eyeing me. “Wow won't lie something told me you were actually a female. Glad I was right about it too.” She smirked stepping closer to me “Don’t worry I won't tell anyone thank you for letting me finally actually hear the real voice behind the mask.” Winking at me she makes her way back to the bar. Rolling my eyes I turn that mic on before I turn the booth mic on to announce that it was time to turn things up again.  
Stacie had this shocked look on her face after seeing what just happened between Amber and Me. Being able to read lips I can tell she just told Chloe she thinks that Amber has a thing for me. Grabbing my phone I quickly send her a text.  
Beca: Stacie you need to learn to turn your back when talking I can read your lips/  
Stacie: Oh shit I forgot you can but seriously though what was that all about with that bartender?  
Beca: She turned off the mic that I use to change my voice so, yea she knows what I really sound like.  
Stacie: WHAT! Not only does she sit on you making it obvious she is crushing on you, but then she has the balls to do that?  
Beca: Yeah well I didn’t have to let her hear it but I did. She doesn’t go to our school and her cousin would be on her ass is she was to say anything.  
Stacie: I hope you know what that girl just caused over here but got to go the others are asking who I am texting.  
Putting my phone back down before the others notice I was texting at the same time as Stacie I go back to spinning my mixes for the crowd watching them all dance the night away. When it's time to head out Amber comes over to the booth to bring me a water bottle to go like she always does. As I take the water from her she closes the distance placing a quick kiss on my lips causing me to stand there in shock as she runs away. Risking a glance over at the VIP section i see Stacie shaking her head with a smirk teasing at her lips before heading out with the others.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day I wake up to Stacie in my room scaring me to where I almost fall out of my bed. “What the hell Stacie how long have you been standing there staring at me and what do you even want.” Seeing her smirk I right away feel like today is gonna either be interesting or really bad. “Oh sweet Beca when will you ever learn that when I show up here like this it means that we will be hanging out plus a certain redhead seems to want to get to know you. So get up already before the rest of the group comes in to get you up.” Smirking bigger she leaves the room and right away i hear the others in the living room talking.  
After getting dressed and making my way out into the living room I see that she was not kidding when she said the others would have came to wake me since they were all here. “You all seriously owe me for this I didn’t get that much sleep.” Chloe looks over at me with a confused look on her face, “How come i mean you didn’t come out with us. Did something happen that caused you to not sleep well?” Looking at her I can’t help but feel strange. “Um no just sometimes I have can’t get comfy or I just have a lot on my mind that keeps me up thinking. So how was the club last night I know i don’t go with you all but, did you all have fun?”  
Stacie comes over draping her arm around my shoulders as we all head out the door. “Oh you know it we had a blast the DJ was amazing. Tho seems like the DJ maybe holding out on me a little.” Risking a glance at her smirking. “What do you mean Stacie? Thought you and the DJ were close I mean they did get you guys the VIP passes, so what could they be holding out on?” Stacie looks over to Chloe who happens to be looking down as we walk which catches my attention as well. “ Well the DJ still hasn’t told me their real name so that kinda sucks a bit. But also it seems the hot mysterious DJ may have a girlfriend since i saw the one bartender kiss the DJ last night before we took off.”  
“Oh are you sure that the bartender is a girlfriend or could she just be someone who seems to be crushing on your DJ friend.” As I am walking i didn’t see that Chloe had stopped outside of the car. Accidentally walking into her causing her to fall forward my arms quickly reach out wrapping around her to prevent her fall along with Stacie but I end up losing my footing but i manage to get under her so i fall. Everyone quickly comes over to help getting Chloe up off me first then helping me up. “Are you both ok?” Stacie asks quickly checking us both over.  
Both Chloe and I nod to indicate that we are both fine. Sighing softly Aubrey looks to us all. “Ok so who is going with who?” Stacie looks at me “Well Beca can drive both her and Chloe, I can ride with Cynthia and Denise, and Jesse and you can ride together.” Getting really confused to where it is we are even going I turn to Stacie. “Ok I’m ok with driving both Chloe and me but where is it we are going this early in the day?” Chloe chuckles “We are going out to eat for breakfast then going to the mall to hang out.” Smiling brightly she turns to me.  
Once given the address to where we are going to eat Chloe and I head over to my car getting in. Turning on the radio Titanium comes on and she screams causing me to jump. “What the hell if you don’t like that song I can change it you don’t have to scream.” As I reach to turn it off she stops me and begins to sing along. Looking down at my hand I notice she still hasn’t moved hers sending that feeling that was felt that one night at the club. Chloe quickly pulls away having a shocked look on her face, but quickly pulling out of my driveway I start to head towards the Ihop that the others chose to go to since they all wanted pancakes.  
While driving Chloe finally turns her attention to me. “I am sorry for screaming when that song came on it happens to be my jam, my lady jam.” Hearing her say that a lump forms in my throat preventing me from replying to that which causes her to chuckle. “Lighten up Beca I would have figured you would be use to something like that being said since you are Stacie’s best friend.” Looking at her out of the corner of my eye a small smirk appearing on my lips. “Yea I may have heard worse from her but just didn’t expect to hear anything like that from someone who seems so sweet and innocent as you.” We both laugh she then turns to me smiling bigger. “I have a feeling me and you are gonna be really fast friends Beca.”  
“Oh so you really think so huh? Well guess we will have to see if you can handle me as a friend.” Smirking at her and sending her a sly wink causing her to blush a bit we pull into the parking lot of the Ihop, but before I get out my phone goes off seeing Luke’s name pop up. “Shit i gotta take this tell the others I will be in shortly.” She looks at me curiously before nodding and heading in. “Luke this better be good you almost blew my cover man.”  
I hear him sigh “Hey just wanted to call to say sorry for how my cousin was last night i heard what she did and she will be saying sorry to you next Saturday. Chuckling slightly I can’t help but also smile. “Luke it’s ok man really so she has a small crush on me not like anything will come of it so go easy on her alright I will see you next Saturday.” After hanging up the phone with him i head inside to meet up with the others. Sighing to myself i realize just how long of a day it's really gonna be with them.


	8. Chapter 8

One month later sure enough Chloe and me have become really good friends she showed up to all my basketball games and we would hang out pretty much every other day that we didn’t already have plans on. Though the more we hang out the more I can feel this feeling growing. Stacie smirked when I told her I had small crush on Chloe. “Beca seems like it's more than just a crush I mean come on you two hang out almost all the time now, you have almost slipped up at the bar that it was you with the songs you choose to play lately. Beca just admit it you are more than just crushing on her.” Lifting my head up from my pillow to glare at her. “Stacie come on seriously it is just a crush. Also I have not almost slipped up though I have been tempted to bring her up to the booth to dance during my list. Plus she is straight Stacie you know I don’t hit on straight females.”   
Stacies smirks grows bigger. “Beca have you not see the way she looks at you when you both hang. Shit she even stares at your ass while your playing basketball. She isn't straight even Aubrey has confirmed it.” Shrugging my shoulders I sit up and push her out of my desk chair staring up my laptop. “Ok even if she really does do that doesn't mean anything I mean you tend to stare too Stacie and you are straight. She’s just another natural flirt just like you are.” Hitting me on the back on my head Stacie plops down onto my lap. “Whatever you say Beca but i'm telling you she has the hots for you.”  
Later that day my phone goes off as I am mixing some new songs. Taking a look at my phone i see that Chloe has texted me. Opening the text I notice that it’s a picture of me tho my back is turned to her. Confused to why she would send me a picture of my back I turn around and see her standing in my doorway. Jumping out of my chair and quickly closing my laptop I turn to fully face her. “ Holy shit way to scare someone there Chlo.” She laughs as she makes her way over to sit on my bed. “I did knock not my fault you didn’t hear plus your dad let me in. What were you doing anyways since you were quick to hide it from me. Were you watching porn how naughty of you Beca.”   
Rolling my eyes at her I sit back down in my chair facing her. “No i wasn’t watching porn I was working on something and no you can not see what it is.” She raise her eyebrow at me. “Someone is being very mysterious.” Shrugging as I watch her sitting on my bed. “Well being mysterious is part of who I am. So what brings you here I thought you would be out with Aubrey tonight.”  
“Well we were suppose to hang out but Jesse asked her to go to the movies with him. So that left out plans to be pushed for another day. Hope you don’t mind that I showed up here to spend time with my other best friend.” Seeing her smile as she says that makes my heart skip a beat. “So Beca I know it's only Wednesday but would you maybe wanna go dancing with me?” My eyebrow raises this time looking into her eyes. “I’m not usually one to dance but sure why not if anything I’ll hang at the bar.” Getting up and heading over to grab something to change into then walking into the bathroom to change. After a bit I come out and see her on my laptop trying to figure out my password. Usually I would be mad about this but I can’t help but find it kinda cute how she is pouting right now. “You won’t be able to guess it Chlo.” Laughing seeing her jump her face bright red from being caught. “Come on let's go before my mind changes about going dancing.   
Pulling my car into the parking garage out of habit we get out. “How did you know this was here Beca?” Freezing in my spot I quickly start to panic. “I saw a sign that said it was here let's go ahead and head in.” Still freaking out as we head towards the main entrance I see Luke standing outside dealing with something. He looks up and sees me his eyes widen with shock as we walk closer. Giving him a quick look to not say anything he turns to the doorman saying to go ahead and let us in. Before I am able to fully walk in I feel his hand grab my shoulder.   
“Beca what the hell you doing here hope you don't plan on doing anything.” He whispers in my ear. Turning to him I lean in so Chloe doesn't hear me. “Don't worry Luke I am here to only spend time with my friend and dance i promise I'll stay out of trouble just inform the bartender to put it on my special tab.” He shoots me a glare before nodding turning back to what he was doing. “Just be careful Amber is working tonight.” He says as I head fully in making my way to meet back up with Chloe. “Beca what was that about it seems like he knew you or something?”   
Starting to panic again I look at her. “What no that guy was just trying to hit on me that's all.” Giving her a small smile hoping she would believe that lie I start to make my way towards the bar. She Quickly catches up to me so we both can order our drinks. Of Course Amber happens to be the bartender to tend to us. “How may I help you ladies tonight?” Turning to look at amber Chloe ends up ordering herself a Dark and Stormy and even tho it’s risky for me to order I stick to just a Dr. Pepper. Amber gives me a questioning look before going off to get our drinks. “Beca you know if you wanted a drink I could have gotten it for you without issues.” Smiling at her “It is ok Chloe Dr. Pepper is my go to drink.”

Amber comes back with our drinks still looking at me. “Have you ever been here before?” I look at her seeing her wink smiling politely I turn to her. “No but my friends come here every week just about to hear some hot DJ that plays here on the weekends, but I always have something else to do so this is my first time being here. Thank you for our drinks.” I reach over lightly taking Chloe’s hand leading her away to sit down at an empty booth. She sat next to me so this way no random males could come and sit with us to pin us in. “Beca I hope you know that you’re gonna end up on that dance floor after you finish your drink.” Smirking at me Chloe takes a sip of her drink.

“Oh is that so Chloe? And what makes you think that?” Giving her a playful smirk I chug the rest of my Dr. Pepper setting the empty glass down onto the table watching her finish the last of her drink. “Silly Beca you are gonna end up out there because you’re gonna be dancing with me.” Grabbing my hand this time she drags me out there. We both end up dancing the night away till we both had to leave. Once back to my house so Chloe can get her car she quickly gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. But before she takes off I grab her hand pulling her back. As my arms wrap around her again in yet another hug. “Chlo you could stay here tonight since the time and you can take off in the morning if you like.” I can see the shock on her face but slowly she agrees.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning my alarm goes off waking me up so that I can get ready for school. I get up feeling something move next to me so I turn my head and see Chloe still sound asleep. My heart slowly starts to race at seeing her sleeping peacefully. Letting her sleep a little longer I go and get ready for school seeing my dad already left for work I quickly make breakfast. While waiting for the pancakes to be finished Chloe must have woken up since she took it upon herself to sneak up on me and scare me by wrapping her arms around my waist so she can look over my shoulder. “Awww Beca are you making me breakfast.” Jumping and turning around quickly “Really you just had to do that didn’t you and who said these are for you.* Sticking my tongue out at her while she gives me puppy dog eyes. “Ok ok stop with the puppy dog eyes, yes some of these are for you.”  
Chloe goes and sits down at the island as I get the plates putting some of the pancakes on the one for her handing it to her. “Beca do you have a game today?” Sitting down with my plate looking at her “Yeah I do, why what’s up?” Noticing that she is playing with her pancakes a little I start to get slightly worried that she may have to tell me something bad. “Just was wondering if you would be ok if I came to watch you I know it’s an away game but, I would still like to come cheer you on.”  
Hearing her say this for some reason causes my heart to race a bit leaving me confused on why it is racing this isn’t the first time she has come to watch me play. “Chlo you don’t have to ask to come watch me play.” She lifts her head looking at me smiling big “I know but that is usually when you guys are at home since the others tend to be there and when it is away games we don’t tend to go but this time i want to.” We both finish our breakfast then heading out the door together giving her a hug before we both leave since we both need to get to school.  
Once at school Stacie runs over to me. “Morning Beca did you have fun yesterday since none of us heard from you.” Getting out of my car fully grabbing my things “You didn’t hear from me yesterday due to a certain redhead had my full attention since she pretty much dragged me out of the house.” Both laughing as we head inside to get ready for our first class Cynthia Rose runs over. “Morning guys Beca you ready to kill it today at the match?” Smirking shutting my locker “Hell yes I am there is no way we will lose today.” Stacie wraps her arm around my shoulder “Sorry that we can’t be there to support you guys though we already know that you guys will not lose.” Grinning slightly “Well my dear Stacie there is one person who is coming to the game even though it is an away game.”  
Just as I was about to walk away she tightens her grip on my shoulder. “Hold up there a minute you seem extra happy about this person going to watch the game. Does it happen to be Chloe?” Cynthia Rose looks at us and laughs. “Stacie you may want to let her go before we end up late to class.” Once free from Stacies grip and thanking Cynthia for the save I quickly turn and smirk before heading to class yelling “Yes it is Chloe.” The both of shake their heads as Cynthia speaks up “Seriously when will those to fess up to their feelings already.”  
The moment that final bell rang Cynthia and I ran to get our stuff to head down to the locker room to get ready. Coach Adams walks in after we are all changed to make sure that we are ready to head out to the bus. “Alright ladies out to the bus and remember no talking on the way there get focused.” Grabbing the stuff that we need going out to the bus. Taking the seat way in the back next to Cynthia I pull out my headphones to listen to music while we head there. After the short ride we all got off the bus heading towards where the gym is.  
Looking around I can’t help but feel a little sad that Chloe wasn’t there. Maybe she changed her mind so quickly checking my phone seeing it showed no messages. Sighing softly while putting it back into my duffle bag following the rest of my team. Heading to the locker room that we will be going to during half time we go over the game plan with Coach Adams. Hanging back a bit to try to sneak another peek at my phone I get startled by arms wrapping around my waist. “Good luck today Becs.” Knowing that voice anywhere. “You know you are lucky that I happen to know your sweet voice or else I would have thought that some stranger was grabbing me.” Smirking turning to face her earning a push from my comment, we both laugh. “You know if you guys win today I may have a surprise for you.” Just as I was about to question her on it Coach Adams calls me. “I’ll see you after the game Becs and good luck again.” Chloe heads to the stands where she sits next to Aubrey who I am shocked to see without Jesse.  
Late into the match one of the girls on the other team tripped me up as I went to head for the basket causing me to fall. Trying to catch myself I wound up landing hard on my wrist. Ignoring the pain i continued to play as if it didn’t happen. Scoring baskets with my opposite hand was hard but being able to manage is something I am good at. After the game Coach came over to me to check out my wrist and told me to go get it looked at once back at school. Nodding we head to leave looking to see if Chloe is still around but not seeing her I can’t help but let out a sigh.


	10. Chapter 10

At school the next day I am forced to wear a brace on my wrist due to how I sprained it really bad at the game. Already informing Coach Adams about it I head over to talk to Mr. Sinclair. Knocking on the door to his classroom he lets me in with how he doesn’t have a class yet. “Hello Beca what do I owe the pleasure.” Smiling at me he notices my wrist in the brace. “You ok? Did that happen yesterday at the game?” Looking down at my wrist than back at him. “Yeah one of the other team tripped me up pretty bad. It doesn’t hurt that much I’ll still be able to spin tonight at the club just can you inform Luke to dim the lights a bit more so no one sees the brace under my gloves.” He nods then sends me off to class.

After school I meet up with Stacie to drive her home. “Hey how is the wrist you gonna be able to do your thing tonight?” Grinning up at her opening the door to the driver side getting in. “Yes Stacie I will be able to spin tonight just asked Mr. Sinclair to ask Luke to dim the lights a bit more.” Stacie forgets to mention that Chloe was meeting her at her house after I dropped her off so once we pull up to the driveway Chloe appears at my door. “Beca are you ok I wanted to ask you but Aubrey had to get home we both saw that fall yesterday and it didn't look good.” She looks down at my wrist once I step out of the car. “Yeah I am ok it is just a sprain gotta wear the brace for a bit.”

Chloe seems to be off today and I want to ask what is wrong but I look at the time and notice that I have to go buy new gloves that will fit over the brace. “Shit I hate to stay but I have to go to a few places before heading home.” Hugging them both I notice Chloe looking down. “I take it you won’t be joining us tonight at the club like always?” Sighing I look to Stacie then back at Chloe “Sorry Chloe but Friday’s and Saturday’s are days I always have booked.” She nods slowly still looking down, I don’t know what came over me but i walked over to her and slipped my arms around her hugging her tight.” 

After pulling away from the hug I head towards my car leaving Stacie and Chloe confused. Getting in I pull away to head to the store to get new gloves then back to my house to eat before having to go to the club. Sitting at my laptop my phone goes off, seeing its Mr. Sinclair I quickly answer. “Hello Mr. Sinclair.” “Hello Beca I talked to Luke and he said that it would be no problem to dim the lights a bit but he wants you to come in sooner so he can get it right for you.” Looking at the time as I start to get my stuff together now. “Yeah thats no problem I’ll head on over there now thank you again for all this Mr. Sinclair.” “You are welcome Beca I will see you when you get here.”

 

On my way out I shoot Stacie a text telling her that I am on my way to the club now so if they wanna head there sooner they can. Pulling up to the club I park in my usual spot in the garage. Heading in I make a stop at Luke’s office. “Hey Mr. Sinclair Hey Luke, so why was I needed here earlier?” Luke and Mr. Sinclair look up at me before Luke speaks up. “We moved the VIP section closer to the DJ booth you will still be at a safe distance but we finally got that new section remodeled.” Looking at him “So that is what has been going on with that random wall.”

After getting everything settled and getting changed into my outfit putting the gloves on last before heading out to set up my equipment. Risking a quick glance i notice the new VIP section had a few people in it but were soon being asked to leave since I will be getting on soon and I have the VIP section for my friends tonight alone so there will be less of a chance anyone seeing the brace under my gloves. As I start my mixes I notice Stacie and them heading to the VIP section. Stacie looks up and waves giving a quick nod in her direction to let her know that I saw them. Looking at Chloe I right away notice something is off about her since she is looking in my direction weird. She shakes her head then heads into the VIP section with the others right away I start to panic a bit.

Looking down at my mixes I notice that I have yet to play the mix up of Titanium and Just The Way You Are. Switching over to it I notice right away Chloe’s head snapped in my direction with her jaw dropped. Smirking at her reaction lifting my hand to give a small wave. She smiles waving before pulling Aubrey to dance. Stacie a bit later makes her way up to the booth. “Hey how is the wrist doing not over using it are you? Oh and by the way you have a very amused Chloe over there since you as she put it to us played her lady jam.” Looking over at Stacie “Oh boy that would explain her reaction when it started to play.” She laughs and heads back down to the others. Hours later I step down to head out glad that Amber didn’t seem to bother me much tonight though that would have to do with Luke talking to her to tone it down with hitting on me. Going out to my car I hear people laughing and freeze right away not daring to turn around.

Slowly risking it I turn around only seeing that it is Amber with the other bartenders. Of course she spots me and walks over. “Still in your outfit i see am I ever gonna get the chance to see who it is behind the mask?” Chuckling before shaking my head “Sorry Amber but who I am behind this mask will stay hidden till I feel that it is time to show who I am.” Giving her a small hug before getting into my car and taking off down the block removing my sweater and mask so that I don’t risk drawing attention to myself while driving home. Once through the door I head upstairs get changed and pass out without even looking at my phone the rest of the night.


	11. Chapter 11

(Chloe’s POV)  
Pulling up to Stacie’s house with Aubrey I find myself lost in thought. “Hey Bree do you find it a tad odd how Beca never wants to go to the club with us when we all go on Fridays and Saturdays yet she was ok to go with me that one Wednesday.” Aubrey looked over at her thinking about if she should tell Chloe about what she suspects and plans to confront Stacie about it later. Choosing not to tell her she quickly says “I don’t Jesse said something about usually these two days Beca goes off to be alone throughout the day and night he didn’t say what she does claiming she won’t tell anyone.” Pulling up in front of Stacie’s house they get out just as Stacie runs out to give them both a hug. “We are heading over their earlier tonight ladies DJ All-Star is going on earlier tonight since they had another DJ cancel.” Getting into Stacies car I notice that Aubrey pulls Stacie to the side talking to her. Whatever it was that Aubrey said made Stacie freak for a second I wonder what it was but soon I notice that Stacie nods and they turn to head to the car to get in. 

Pulling up to the club I tell Stacie that there is a parking garage but she insists on parking on the street anyways, “Stacie wouldn’t be easier just to park into the garage though and it would be less of a walk.” She looks back at me then to Aubrey. “It it nice outside today may as well enjoy it plus tonight they are gonna be extra busy since DJ All-Star will be playing all night.” As we walk to the clubs entrance there is already a huge line of people waiting to get in, but as we get closer Luke spots us and lets us in showing us to where the new VIP section is. Looking up I notice that it is now closer to the DJ booth then it was before. 

Stacie is right away excited to be closer to the DJ. “Hey Chloe since we are closer to the DJ booth you know that means DJ All-Star can watch you dance without trouble.” She smirks as I blush playfully pushing her arm. “Stacie I don’t know where you are going with that but I don’t see why you would think that the DJ would even be watching me dance.” Aubrey shakes her head clearly amused. “Chloe both Stacie and I can clearly see something you seem to be in denial about.” Glaring at Aubrey wanting to argue on this matter but choosing to look at away not really noticing where I am looking I shake my head before heading into the VIP section with the others. 

Once in I go to get something to drink when all of a sudden I hear the DJ playing Titanium but something seems a bit different it has another song mixed into it Just The Way You Are. Turning to Aubrey I can already see she is awaiting what’s about to come next smiling I grab her and start dancing. And just like always Stacie makes her way up to have her usual visit with the DJ. “ Hey Aubrey do you think Stacie knows something we don’t about the DJ I mean she sure does go up there a lot or is it possible that she has a crush on the DJ?”

Aubrey shakes her head smirking. “Chloe if I remember right Stacie is straight and DJ All-Star is a female. Plus I have a feeling our lovely DJ may already have her eyes set on someone she just doesn’t know it yet.” Looking at Aubrey confused to what she means by this curious to why she would even say something when none of us even know who DJ All-Star is. Stacie appears back smiling brightly. “Hey Stacie can I ask you something?” She looks at me “Sure what is it Chloe?” Aubrey looks at Stacie then to me as I walk closer to Stacie so I won’t have to shout over the music. “Stacie do you have a crush on the DJ?”

Aubrey shakes her head as Stacie starts to laugh. “Chloe if i was to bat for the other team there would be only one female that would be able to catch my attention and our lovely DJ up there is not that female.” Raising an eyebrow at her curious but also slightly worried to who might this female would be. “Is it Beca that would be able to catch your attention?” Aubrey this time facepalms laughing “Chloe if it was Beca don’t you think that they would have been together by now since Stacie grew up with her and plus we see how they are around each other every day.” Sighing before nodding in agreement while Stacie and Aubrey just laugh. After a few more hours pass we head out.

Aubrey pulls Stacie back before we reach her car. “Stacie you know sooner or later Chloe will figure out that it is Beca up there. Beca really needs to tell Chloe the truth. Oh and who is this mysterious female that could get you to change sides?” Stacie sighs “Aubrey you have to understand Beca does not open up easy hearing how she took Chloe here to the club on a weekday shocks me I know where you are going with this. I see that they both seem to have feelings for each other but they don’t see it yet. I also know Chloe has a crush on DJ All-star so she is confused on what to do. I will talk to Beca but this is her choice if she tells Chloe. And as for your question wouldn’t you like to know.” Stacie winks at Aubrey before getting in the car heading back to her house with them where they part ways.

“Aubrey after tonight it has me wondering who DJ All-Star really is I mean none of us has heard her real voice or seen her. But I can’t help but feel like Stacie knows more than what she is letting us to believe.” Looking out the window lost in thought hearing Aubrey sigh. “Chloe look I know you and I know what you are thinking. But you have to remember that maybe in time DJ All-Star will tell us who she really is. Stacie is a huge flirt and if she does know something then she does and that she is just keeping the secret since it is not her secret to tell.”

Knowing how Aubrey is right I just nod before letting my head rest against the window getting lost in my thoughts. Once Aubrey drops me off at home I quickly head to my room to plug in my phone so I can shoot Beca a text.  
Chloe: Hey Beca wish you could have been at the club with us you would have had fun.  
Beca: Hey and yeah sorry I always have my plans on Fridays and Saturday nights but maybe we can go during the week again. 

Chloe: We as in just me and you or we as in all of us? ;) 

Beca: We as in all of us you dork lol though I did have fun going with just you that one day. But I’m tired so I’m gonna go ahead and head to bed I will talk to you later ok Chloe. Night.

Chloe: Ok Beca sleep well night.

Setting my phone down I can’t help but think of what could keep Beca away from going with us. Sighing before getting up to change into my pjs then getting comfy in bed. Making up my mind about what has been bugging me all night that I will figure out what makes Beca so mysterious on those days, and that I plan to try to get to know DJ All-Star more. Rolling over to face the wall with those thoughts in my head I drift off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Waking up the next morning not paying much attention to what is around me heading to the bathroom to start getting ready for my day. Once back in my room and more awake than I was before I notice a blonde sitting at my desk with my laptop open. Freaking out once it dawns on me who it is sitting there I quickly run over closing my laptop. “Aubrey what the fuck how did you even get my laptop to open for you let alone get in my house!” 

Turning to look at me I see that she is pissed off at something. “I think you should be the one answering my questions that I have for you since it should be obvious how I was able to get on your laptop and get in your house. DJ All-Star” Glaring at her “I will murder her she promised that she would keep that a secret.” Just then Stacie walks in “Beca she figured it out on her own.”

Looking at Stacie in complete shock "What do you mean she figured it out on her own?" Aubrey stands and walks over towards me "First of all you seem to always be missing when our DJ friend is around, second how else can Stacie get us all this much treatment when she clearly is not dating the DJ, lastly I saw your car in the parking garage when Stacie made the mistake the one day driving by it you always park in the same spot near the door you really should learn to park more up."

Sighing knowing I did get caught "Have either of you told Chloe and of this?" Looking between the two of them "No we have not just because I was able to figure it all out and demand answers to what I plan to ask you does not mean I am about to tell my best friend something she must hear from you. Now why do you sneak around doing this why not just tell your friends, second why do you hide your voice clearly no one at the bar knows you other than clearly the owner and us, and do you even plan on telling Chloe?

Sitting down on my bed running my fingers through my hair processing what just had happened and how to even answer these questions. "Look I don't expect you to understand why I choose to keep this hidden but it was partly Mr. Sinclair's idea that I do. I hide my voice due to there are people who do work there who do go to our school. As for telling Chloe I will tell her when I am ready for anymore people to know. Though now I want an answer why do you even care if Chloe does know if it's me or not?

Aubrey stays silent for a few moments turning to Stacie before looking back at me "She is your friend and will be hurt by how you kept this from her." Knowing there has to be more to this I let it go for now since she does have a point and I don't like the idea of having that risk of Chloe getting hurt due to me keeping this from her. Looking at the two of them and how close they are now standing next to each other choosing to no longer think of the feeling that I have when to why I am bothered by the idea of Chloe being hurt I choose to change the topic and fast* "You know you both would be perfect together." Smirking as I push them both out of my room shutting the door on them.

Hearing them both pound on my door Aubrey is the one to yell though. "Damnit Beca you better plan on telling Chloe soon and what do you mean Stacie and I would be perfect together?" Stacie laughs knowing what I had meant "Beca we will see you tonight at the club but Aubrey is right I will text you later letting you know when we are on the way to the club." After that they finally leave leaving me to my thoughts.

Sighing I reach for my phone sending out a text to Chloe asking if she wants to hang since I don't have to be at the club till about 8 tonight. Setting my phone back down thinking if I should tell her tonight or should I wait for a better time to tell her the truth. Sighing I can’t help but think about why Aubrey seems to be so keen on me telling Chloe I mean yeah we have hung out but not a lot to where it should matter if she knew my secret or not. 

After getting the text from Chloe saying she would love to hang. As I am getting ready I tell her that I would pick her up in 10 minutes. After I grab all that I will need since i plan to head to the club after I drop Chloe off at Stacie's I get in my car and head over to Chloe's’ house. Pulling up to her house I see that she is outside waiting for me already and is heading over once the car stops so she can get in. Once in i notice her leaning over so I turn and embrace the hug that I know she’s about to give me feeling her arms wrap around my neck I wrap my right arm around her midsection hugging her back. “Hey Chloe you hungry?” 

She sits back in the seat buckling up “I am a bit hungry what do you have in mind Becs? Oh and it's good to see you on a Saturday since no one normally gets to see you today.” Starting my car up again not really paying much attention to where I am driving and before I can fully register where we are I hear Chloe next to me. “Becs where are we going this place is beautiful.” Looking around I notice we are heading to one of my go to spots when I am upset. “You will see its just a bit further”. Pulling to a stop and getting out of the car I reach into the back to grab the cooler I had packed before leaving and the blanket I always keep in the back just incase. 

“Hope you are ok with walking a bit.” Taking the lead I head towards a hidden path the water from the stream that is up ahead already able to be heard as Chloe follows me. “I originally was gonna just take up to a park but I guess this place works better since it is a go to spot for me when I am upset. I found this place shortly after my parents divorced.” Chloe looks at me as then turns to look at the stream in front of us. “Becs it really is beautiful here and so peaceful. But why are you upset now or did you just end up driving here without thinking you were?” Laying down the blanket I keep quite for a moment just taking in the sounds around us before sighing. “I do have stuff on my mind that I won’t lie about but as for being upset that I am not.”  
After sitting there by the stream for a while just relaxing and enjoying each others company I couldn’t help but looking over at Chloe every now and then while she wasn’t paying attention and just admiring just how beautiful she truly is. “Hey Chlo we should probably head back so I can get you to Stacie’s house.” She looks over at me before slowly nodding. “Thank you for taking me here Beca this place truly is beautiful and very peaceful.” We both head back to my car getting in as I drive us towards Stacie’s house. Pulling up in front of Stacie's house I notice that Aubrey is already there sitting outside with Stacie talking. Getting out of the car to say hello before taking off I go around and open the door for Chloe and closing it once she is out. 

“Hey Stacie hey Aubrey how are you both? Figured I would stay just a bit before needing to head off for the rest of the night.” Aubrey glares at me knowing that I didn’t tell Chloe and just shakes her head as Stacie comes over giving me a hug. “We are both doing ok how about you both what were you both up to?” Chloe went to hug Aubrey before turning to Stacie. “She took me to her special spot near the stream.” Stacie's jaw dropped as she turned to look at me again knowing questions were about to be asked I quickly make my way back to my car. “Gotta get going I will see you all later.” Before Stacie has a chance to run over and open my door I take off leaving her yelling after me and a confused Chloe and Aubrey.


End file.
